thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Malek
Malek is the eighth Old World Hethe. It is the only Hethe to possess morality, and is responsible for the creation (and preservation) of humanity in Universe A. After the destruction of its finest creation, The Nexellium, it left and fragmented as into seven shards throughout Existence. History Backstory Origin In the beginning, there were seven Hethe, who crafted what was known as Existence. After the creation of the Arkn, Gar'sha planned to destroy the wooden door from which the Hethe had emerged, in order to prevent the arrival of another."3 The Eighth", Tales From the First Reality. Before it could do so, there was a knocking at the door, and an eighth Hethe emerged: a strange, bony, winged being. The other Hethe, surprised by this unexpected arrival, called the new arrival Mal'ek."In Through The Out Door". Creations Malek took its place among the Hethe. De'ebo taught it the power of creation; it learned quickly, and created many small things. De'ebo was pleased by this, but Gar'sha was not; Malek was different from the other Hethe, as it possessed morality and delighted in their creations. It would often send messages of love and kindness down to the Dekn, and respond by encouraging the Arkn to do their best. To assist in Malek's creative endeavors, Deebo made an orb on which it alone could create. As an experiment, Malek's first creations became ferocious beasts known as the dinosaurs. The Hethe were pleased with these creations, as the beings began to violently attack and eat one another. Malek, however, was displeased at this, and had its creations destroyed. To make up for its failed experiment, Malek decided to create a new species to take the place of the beasts. It began to form Arkn of its very own; with the intention of making them more docile, it stripped them of any power, removing their magic and wings. Malek was pleased with these creations, and placed them on the orb. Much to Malek's horror, the Arkn quickly discovered the humans, and began invading their orb. They mingled among them, bred with them, encouraged the humans to worship them, and even enslaved them (by attaching themselves to them the humans as "Guardians"). Finally, a series of battles wiped out a large portion of humankind. In an attempt to stop its creations from being destroyed, Malek created a technological system around the humans, in order to preserve them. This was the Nexellium: a land of Time, peace, and love which was a duplicate of the original home of humanity. Malek was pleased with the end result, and placed the beings on the orb, where they proliferated. Conflicts Eventually, Garsha and the others accepted Malek as one of them. However, one Hethe, Leg'leg, did not. Leg'leg found joy in destroying Malek's creations, becoming the first Hethe to demonstrate any evil traits (known as "The Bastard"). Distraught, Malek informed the other Hethe of what was happening. However, the Hethe concluded that Leg'leg had as much right to create and destroy as any of them. Nevertheless, any idea posed by Leg'leg from then on was up to a group decision of all eight Hethe, and it was not permitted to create a Deedrn. While this was going on, Malek continued sending support to the Arkn and Dekn. It personally took a liking to the Second King of the Arkn, Uriel, and was said to have watched over the king for millenia, even fighting alongside him in battle. After watching Malek toy around for some time, Leg'leg grew bored. It sabotaged the Nexellium and destroyed humanity, leaving only the memories of their existence. In that moment, something changed within Malek: a feeling known as rage was born, creating what became known as "Wrath". This trait was passed on to the Arkn and Dekn; previously, the two races had fought because that was what they had been created to do; now, however, they would war because they were fueled by Wrath. This trait was followed by six more: Lust, Greed, Sloth, Envy, Gluttony, and Pride, all of which were passed on to the Arkn and Dekn. Overcome with Wrath, Malek took its fight to Leg'leg personally. The two had a vicious battle, with Malek nearly destroying Leg'leg. De'ebo halted the fight, and declared its punishments for the offenders: Leg'leg was to be stripped its creative power, while Malek would be imprisoned. Before Deebo could carry out Malek's punishment, Malek (inspired by the Arkn King Uriel's rebellion) seized the Scrolls and fled Xua. The Seven Shards Malek entered Existence, causing it to fragment into seven shards. Each of the shards embodied one of the traits that had awakened within Malek; these qualities were passed on to humanity, creating what became known as the Seven Deadly Sins. Each of the shards had its own story and personality. One of the shards went to the Dekn and gave them an idea to save humanity: to create a new system, similar to the Nexellium, and perfect it. A guild of four Dekn took up the task, and created .Reality. The lost souls of humanity were transferred into this new system, protecting the human race from being destroyed. This same shard was approached by the Dekn Hash'bor'kanibal. Hash'born had a plan to outsmart the Hethe, by creating a new universe where the gods were powerless. Malek was unable to wield the Scrolls in its fragmented state, but agreed to archive them until it could find a suitable vessel in which to hide them. It eventually found the solution in its good friend, the Arkn King Uriel. Uriel sacrificed his life in the .Reality engines, creating a young human male named Alex Winter: Uriel's human incarnation, who became the living vessel for the Hethian Scrolls of Creation until the day they could be put to use. [[The Lost Chronicles of R.G.L.|''The Lost Chronicles of R.G.L.]] The shard driven by Wrath joined up with The Associates (a group of beings who listened to and watched over humans), desperate to find someone who could help it rejoin with its shards. After hearing of a human known as R.G.L. in the early 19th century who possessed both Arkn and Dekn blood (and with it, unusual supernatural abilities—including the ability to bend reality to see into the future), Malek attempted to hunt them down. After stalking R.G.L. across several countries, it finally caught up with them in the United States. R.G.L. was unable to help Malek, however; it is unknown what happened after this, though it is believed that Malek killed R.G.L. in rage. A Failed Rescue (The Logs of Cedric Kharon, The Knight Shift)'' from the Infernous (TKS).]] While Cedric and his party braved The Drain, hoping to gain access to the Infernous (so as to rescue The Knight), one of Malek's shards appeared and offered to retrieve The Knight for them. It seemingly did so, interrupting The Carver's personal torments upon The Knight by appearing and spiriting Knight away."8) The Shift". ''The Knight Shift''.'' Knight was deposited with Cedric's party, and joined them on their journey. After the party had traveled for several days, Malek suddenly turned his gun on The Knight; much to the party's shock, the Arkn prince transformed into a red, multi-armed skeleton, revealing himself to be The Carver. The party barely managed to escape, and the attack cost them the life Cedric's cricket friend, Scabs (who stayed behind to seal the door). After this incident, Malek left the party and apparently returned to rescue the real Ellpagg. Rather than joining Cedric, however, Ellpagg entered .Reality and located his Guarded Human, Michael Knight, hoping to uncover The Carver's plans. ''A Cry From Winter ).]] After receiving numerous messages and notes, Uriel (now a prisoner of the Infernous and believing himself to be Alex Winter) became the vessel for Malek. Throughout the course of Uriel's Infernous experience, Malek displayed hostile intentions towards him and left numerous ambiguous messages, ranging from threatening James (upon meeting him) to shooting Karl. However, these were simply attempts to "wake up" Uriel to his true nature. Finally, Malek succeeded in temporarily awakening Uriel ("The Court of 3 Kings"). It reminded Uriel that his rebellion had helped it see the Arkn for the self-righteous species they were, and inspired it to turn on the Hethe. Malek attempted to convince Uriel to move on and leave the Infernous, but Uriel refused to end his torment, insisting that he deserved to suffer for betraying the Arkn and abandoning his station. ''MedBoy789 As Tobit Kestler's timeline started undergoing its apocalypse, Malek appeared to Tobit Kestler in the form of a black dog. After Tobit's timeline was destroyed, and he and Raphael converged, Raphael and Malek concocted a plan to assist Tobit's twin brother Tobias Kestler. (''MedBoy789'').]] Malek appeared to Tobias through the vessel of his pet dog, Bobo. While Raphael and Media used scare tactics against Tobias, Malek did various things to assist him (such as disappearing from Tobias' room and causing him to search for his dog, and helping him locate the Lurker within his home). After Tobias was rescued from the Infernous, Malek left Bobo and briefly took over Toby. While possessing Tobias, he talked to Raphael and informed him that it would be best if he stopped mentoring Tobias. It was revealed that Raphael was doubtful of the existence of the Hethe, and was somewhat afraid of Malek (as his presence confirmed their existence). Malek departed, leaving Raphael to have to inform Tobias of certain information. The Mayhem Theory Gabriel Holden was possessed by a fragment of Malek while making an update video. Malek informed him of the history of Existence, beginning with the Hethe creating everything and ending at the present. Afterwards, Malek left Gabriel, leaving him more confused than ever. A Cry From Winter (Season 3) Returning to Alex, Malek left him with a list of patients and a note to see Dr. Ellis. It remained inactive for some time, until he seemingly became hostile again, attacking James from within his car. Some time later, it was revealed that "Alex" was still Uriel, and that he had never left the Infernous: all of the videos posted to his channel had been a fictitious work to trick the Cloud9 audience (and Malek) into thinking he was unaware of his current situation, when in reality he was aware and in control the entire time (having made a deal with The Carver to gain control over the Infernous prior to his death). Wayward_Winter After Alex returned from the Nexellium, Alex's personal bodyguard, Allastar, summoned Malek into Alex's body so that it could give them the information they needed to help prepare for Alex's upcoming convergence with Uriel. Malek apparently gave them the necessary information, but the entire exchange left Alex extremely uneasy, causing him to question his future and his role as an Arknza. Fate The Battle of the Arknza (Universe A) As the end times began and the Arkn-Dekn conflict reached the human realm, the nations of the Earth took sides, joining in the war. Tobias became a powerful leader for the Neutral and ruled over the land of Arkassia; during this time, Malek may have return returned to living inside of Bobo (as Bobo was said to be the longest living dog in human history, and members of the Neutrality movement would converse with the animal as if he were some sort of higher authority). At some point, Malek presumably left Bobo and reunited his scattered fragments (though it is unknown how he accomplished this). Following Ellpagg's death in the Battle of the Arknza, Malek showed up alongside Cedric and Theatre Mask to help fight The Carver. During this fight, Malek connected with Carver's consciousness; Carver explained his plan to Malek, and Malek dropped his weapon and allowed himself to be stabbed in the chest and seemingly killed. In reality, however, he was absorbed into The Carver's sword, which was an Arkn Trap. At the battle's climax, Carver (having been transformed into a Hethe) channeled his new power into the Hethian Scrolls, causing himself to be consumed as .Mainframe was powered up and unleashed. Malek emerged from the Arkn Trap and merged with the .Mainframe core (and the Scrolls), unleashing his raw Hethian power of creation, which exploded into a new universe outside of their own. It is unknown whether this final act resulted in Malek's death (as there are rumors that he is still alive in Universe X, living in solitude as a hermit). Victory Against The Carver (Universe E) In the new universe, Malek joined the seven united ArknAngels on the battlefield as they faced The Carver. He aided them in battle, assisting them in defeating The Carver and destroying him once and for all. In the wake of the battle, Deebo and the rest of the Hethe departed from the universe; Malek, however, stayed behind, helping the Arkn to rebuild. It is unknown what became of Malek after this. Quotes Notes and Trivia * A different shard of Malek is represented in almost every series he appears in: ** The shard who appears in ACFW is Lust. This may have been the same shard that helped The Carver archive the Scrolls. ** The shard of MedBoy789 (who likes to roots around in refrigerators and eat pizza rolls) is Gluttony. ** The Malek of The Knight Shift and No More Truths (who lazily rescues the wrong Knight) is Sloth. ** The Malek of The Lost Chronicles of R.G.L. and Michael's Camera, who is willing to kill anyone or anything to rejoin his fragments (and later tries to kill The Carver) is Wrath. ** The shard who appears in Knight Panes and The Mayhem Theory is Pride. ** The shard who appears in Wayward_Winter has not been identified. However, Type0Negative has confirmed that two fragments—'Greed' and Envy—have never appeared onscreen. Gallery Malek-0.png Malek.png|Malek possessing Alex Winter from A Cry From Winter. MalekGabriel.png|Malek possessing Gabriel Holden from The Mayhem Theory. MalekTobias.jpg|Malek possessing Tobias Kestler from MedBoy789. References Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Hethe Category:Defectors Category:Negatives Category:Feared Ones Category:Tears Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Hethe (Universe A)